


Storms

by sassanatsu



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, tnk, tnkk, tonari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassanatsu/pseuds/sassanatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was coming in huge, icy drops, biting into her skin. Her jeans and rain jacket didn't help her any at that point and her shoes were sopping wet all the way through her socks, freezing her feet so brusquely they were already numb. Natsume wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting darker and she decided there was no other choice than to walk to Mitty's house. She let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Natsume?"</p><p>She looked up to see a boy with black hair standing a few feet away from where she sat on the sidewalk. Moving her hair from where it clung to her face, she choked out, "Sasayan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mature content later on. There are spoilers if you haven't read the chapter summaries of all the latest releases of the manga. I'm starting this fic in the time right before Haru leaves. So, I ship Natsume and Sasayan like nobody's buisness. This is the first fanfic I have written about them and I would love any kind of feedback. I plan on writing more chapters. I think their love story is a slow one, and I'm going to treat it as such. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. If you want to follow me on tumblr you can right here:
> 
> sassahara.tumblr.com

 

 

All of Natsume's friends were precious to her.

She thought about Mitty, Haru and Mic-chan as she wandered aimlessly through the streets. She kept her head down and gazed into the reflections hiding in the water pooled onto the sidewalk. It was raining hard that day, but her umbrella kept the drops from pouring onto her. She thought about how Mic-chan had rejected her and about why he did. She thought about how he must see her; nothing more than a child. But everytime she thought too much about it she thought she might cry and would think about something else.

Mitty and Haru crossed her mind several times. They were dating and Natsume was terrified of what that could mean. She didn't want anything to change between the three of them.

Mostly she thought about Sasayan. Sasayan was so kind and light-hearted. Everyone liked Sasayan. He was the only boy she was friends with besides Haru. He was so different than all of the other boys who were constantly making passes at her. He didn't treat her with ease because she was cute. He was never overly affectionate towards her or foolishly nice. In fact, he was harder on her than anyone else and that made her want to be friend with him forever. She didn't want to lose that friendship. 

Nothing had really changed in the way he treated her since he had confessed to her. He was still casual and cool as ever. His approach made her nervous for a while, but she had grown used to it and everything was like it should have been again. So why was she so concerned? She didn't want to lose Sasayan.

She broke her stride and lowered the umbrella. The raindrops came down on her, but she stared up into the cloud covered sky. _Where am I going? What am I doing?_ , she thought. Natsume lowered her eyes to take in her surroundings. She shook her hair out, hoping to let loose the water clinging to her waves, but to no avail. She took in a deep breath, looked up at the sky once more before raising her umbrella over her head and starting on her way.

* * *

Natsume made the last few steps to the door of her house. Without closing the umbrella, she set it on the ground and reached into the bag she had been carrying with her to get the house keys. After rummaging through her bag for at least two full minutes, Natsume stomped her foot and let out an exasperated whine, "No way, I know I put them in here," She went through her bag once more to be sure she hadn't missed them some where. "Oh, come on!".

She pulled out her cellphone, prepared to grovel to Mitty and beg to go over to her house, but the battery was dead. Natsume let out another exasperated whine. She whipped around, ready to start walking to Mitty's-even though she was sure Mitty would be upset that Natsume was interrupting her studies. She reached for her umbrella, but before she could get a handle on it a strong blast of wind carried it away from her.

The umbrella soared into the street, with Natsume chasing after it, and landed in the direct path of a delivery truck. The vehicle didn't slow, crushing the umbrella underneath its tires and plowing through a big puddle of rainwater on the road, creating a small wave that rose up and soaked Natsume from head to toe. She barely had time to blink. She stood there, the shock of freezing water shaking through her. Spitting up rainwater, she clenched her fists and bawled out a shrill curse.

It was nearly night. Her parents were out of town celebrating their anniversary for a few days, so she couldn't call them. Natsume sat on the edge of the sidewalk, her shoes sploshing and her clothes dripping as she moved to sit down. The rain hadn't let up at all, and it looked as if there was going to be a storm. The sky was dark and still except for the barrage of sharp water coming down on her. Everything was so quiet. There were no other people around and she couldn't hear any bustle from town. 

The rain was coming in huge, icy drops, biting into her skin. Her jeans and rain jacket didn't help her any at that point and her shoes were sopping wet all the way through her socks, freezing her feet so brusquely they were already numb. Natsume wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting darker and she decided there was no other choice than to walk to Mitty's house. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Natsume?"

She looked up to see a boy with black hair standing a few feet away from where she sat on the sidewalk. Moving her hair from where it clung to her face, she choked out, "Sasayan?"

He stepped to her, holding an umbrella and seeing hers broken in the road. "Hey. What happened?" He squatted down to her level bringing the umbrella above her, casual as ever.

"N-nothing happened." She leaned away slightly and tried not to look directly at him. "A stupid truck drove by and splashed me." Her face reddened as she mumbled with an expression of irritation.

Sasayan laughed. After he was done, bearing that kind smile he always seemed to wear, he looked down at her. "What are you doing out here, then? Shouldn't you go inside?" 

She made a muffled growl before jumping up from under the umbrella and crying out furiously, "I'm locked out and my parents are out of town. I have no way of getting inside!"

Sasayan looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, before he laughed again. She peered down at him, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. "Why are you laughing?!" She yelled indignantly through her embarrassment. He stood, smiling like before.

Natsume watched him carefully. He stood facing her, his hands in his pockets, he asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Natsume looked down, making a small humming sound. They were alone, she was drenched and locked out of her house. A flush painted her cheeks, "I guess I'll go to MItty's, but she might be mad if I'm interrupting her studying."

"Yeah," Sasayan breathed out, bringing his eyes to her. "Mizutani lives pretty far from here, too." Natsume plopped back down on the sidewalk with a groan.

Looking at the ground she said, "I guess I could go to Mic-chan's."

Sasayan's expression changed to one of distaste and something that almost looked like disappointment. He cast his gaze away from her. "I guess, but Mic-chan's isn't very close by either."

Natsume made whining noises. "What am I going to do?"

He considered the situation for a few moments, before deciding the best action to take. He turned away from her, ressolve in his eyes. "Come on," She looked up in confusion. "We can go to my house and my mom can give you a ride to Mizutani's."

Natsume shot up, her mouth open and ready to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She was shaking from the cold, in a few minutes it would be thoroughly night. Sasayan turned his head to look at her, his chin in the air and his eyes seemed to ask her, Well?. She pursed her lips. She wanted to thank him, but for some reason all she did was nod.

Sasayan smiled. He walked back to her, holding the umbrella above the two of them as they matched strides, making the small journey to Sasayan's house.

As they walked, they discussed school, studies, Mitty and Haru, all of the usual things. Sasayan led the way, occasionally glancing at her. He began to really notice just how soaked and cold she was. He could see her shaking and hear her teeth chatter every once in a while as she spoke. She had her arms wrapped around herself, retaining what little warmth she could. He furrowed his brow in concern, and quickened their pace.

Natsume had to work a little harder to keep up, "Why are you going so fast, all of a sudden?"

"I just thought we should get to my house quick because you look pretty cold," He looked down at her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, the faintest hint of a blush tinging her cheeks. 

They got to his house shortly and once at the front entrance, Sasayan closed the umbrella and opened the unlocked door. They stepped inside and took off their shoes. As Natsume took hers off, water poured from them. "Ah, my shoes!" She went off about how her entire outfit was ruined and dirty from the gross rainwater that dumb delivery truck had sprayed all over her. Sasayan laughed at her expense and led her to a bathroom.

"My mom is at the market right now. You should probably change, but the only clothes my mom has are for her work," He wondered for a moment. Natsume stood over the sink ringing out her hair. "I guess you could just wear some of mine."

Natsume stood up straight, "What?! No, it's fine. I can just ring out all my clothes."

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those, if you haven't already."

She considered it for a few seconds and then reluctantly agreed.

Sasayan disappeared for a minute, then returned with a t-shirt and what looked like basketball shorts. He held them out to her, "Here you go."

Natsume took the clothes and thanked him. Then he closed the door for her and she could hear his footsteps walking away.

She let out a sigh. It was good that Sasayan had showed up when he did. Though, it was embarrassing, but he was being really cool about the whole thing. She laid out his clothes and began to undress herself. Sasayan had also brought a towel in for her so she could dry off. She pulled the shirt and shorts on. Everything was baggy on her. She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair damp, makeup runny. She blushed from the realization she was actually wearing Sasayan's clothes. They were really warm. Then she reminded herself it was Sasayan, it wasn't a big deal. 

She folded the towel and clothes, wiped the makeup running down her cheeks off, and walked out. She made her way into the living room where Sasayan was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

He looked up at her from where he sat. His mouth was open as if he were going to say something, but as soon as he saw her he slammed it shut and looked away. Natsume couldn't see his face so she was unaware of the blush decorating his expression. The sight of her wearing his clothes made his stomach flutter.

"Where should I put these?"

Sasayan had cooled himself quickly and turned, "Yeah, just leave the towel in the bathroom."

Natsume nodded and went back. She left the towel on the counter and realized she needed her bag so she could put her clothes in it. She found the bag near the entrance where she had left her shoes, and stuffed them inside. Looking around she saw a cardboard box with a delivery stamp on it next to the door.

Delivery. 

The delivery truck.

She suddenly had a thought that made her entire body burn. She ran back into the living room, "Sasayan, there is a package near your door."

He turned his body so he was facing her from the couch, "I know, the delivery guy brought it just before I found you." Sasayan was wearing that cunning, half-smile of his.

"I think that was the truck that splashed me!"

"Yeah, I know he told me that he had accidentally got some girl soaked on his way here," he laughed.

"Oh...so then, how did you know it was me?" she asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment, but, never losing his grin, he said, "I could tell because of the way he described you. He wasn't that much older than us."

Natsume was suddenly embarrassed, "Oh", she uttered quietly. How did he know I was in trouble? All he knew was that I had gotten wet. He couldn't have known I had no where to go. She moved to sit on the couch next to him. "Thank you, Sasayan."

He was suprised at her sincerity, but then he shined that bright smile at her, "No problem."

They sat for a while and talked before Sasayan's mom got home. They helped put away the groceries as he explained the situation. She was very kind and said she would be glad to take her to Mitty's house. Natsume's hair was mostly dry by then and her shoes were just barely wearable, so she slipped them on. 

Just before they were about to leave, Sasayan got a text from one of his friend's and he asked if he could go to their house. His mom said he could, there wasn't any school the next day so it was fine.

They got into the car and started to drive. Sasayan's friend lived closer than Mitty, so Sasayan was dropped off first. He got out of the car and waved, "Bye Natsume!"

"See you Sasayan!" she called after him.

Then she was alone in the car with his mom. As they drove, she sat in the backseat staring out at the streaks of rain running down the car window. She had been right, it was starting to storm.

"So you are Natsume." his mom said, breaking the silence. She could see the resemblance between her and Sasayan, their eyes were the same and her hair was black and slick like his.

"Yeah," she suddenly realized she hadn't even introduced herself or been very polite at all, she nervously said, "It's nice to meet you."

The older woman chuckled, "It is very nice to meet you, too. Souhei has told me quite a bit about you. He says you are a really great friend. From what I know, you seem like a very sweet, fun young lady," she cast her eyes back at Natsume, a look in the woman's eyes hinting at something she would rather not talk about.

Natsume tensed up, pink fading onto her cheeks, "Really?" she said in a shrill voice.

"Yes, but he never mentioned how cute you are," she laughed again.

Natsume blushed harder. They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

It suprised her that Sasayan would talk to his mom about her. She wondered what kind of things he must have said, but every time she would think about it too much her face would redden again and she would stop herself. 

They came to a stop in front of Mitty's house. Natsume thanked Sasayan's mom and she responded, "No problem," just as Sasayan had earlier that night. They waved as the car drove off.

For a minute Natsume sat there and allowed her mind to rest on the thought she had been supressing. She walked to Mitty's front door and knocked. _Sasayan talks to his mom about me. She said he says nice things. But he never said that I'm cute. He has said it to me before; that he likes me because he knows me. But now...I think he really meant it._

Mitty opened the door to see Natsume looking down, her eyes glossy and a warmed smile resting on her face.

"Natsume, why are you here? And what is with that look on your face?"

Natsume raised her head, her soft expression didn't fade but she let out a groan. "It is a really long story, but to make things short; I got locked out of my house, can I stay here tonight?"

Mitty took a moment to consider, "As long as you don't interfere with my studies." 

She yelled to her dad, who was some where in the house, saying that Natsume would be staying over for the night and welcomed her inside. She walked in and plopped down on the living room couch. Mitty closed the door and then, really taking in her appearance-suprised that she would wear something so not fashionable-she asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Natsume looked down at Sasayan's clothes. She bit her lip,  the warm expression returning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitty's expression was quite puzzling to Natsume. Her eyes looked some where far away and her entire body leaned just a little to her right. She seemed to be lost in thoughts and, by the look of it, those thoughts were very worrisome. Everything about how she held herself in those few moments reminded Natsume of the time Mitty had confided in her at the festival; when she had basically told Natsume that she thought Haru didn't really like her. Mitty, coming out of her stupor, took both plates in her hands and took them to the sink.
> 
> "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Natsume leaned over the table as much as she could without standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter! Yay!

Natsume sat impatiently next to Mitty. She fidgeted and let out lots of sighs of boredom, silently begging Mitty to do something with her. However, all her quiet efforts were wasted, as the study-hard was true to her nature. What more did Natsume expect, showing up at her house unexpectedly, it was probably a miracle Mitty had let Natusme in her home at all. In fact, it was kind of shocking that it had only taken her a moment to consider before opening her doors to the temporarily homeless girl. Mitty hadn't even shown Natsume any irritation at her, admittingly, abrupt appearance. 

Natsume shifted on the couch where the two of them sat. Mitty was bent over books and several papers containing notes Natsume couldn't hope to understand. She had been like that since she had arrived. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Natsume was there. She was too immersed in her studies.

Mitty was already in her pajamas when she had opened the door. It dawned on her how late it actually was. Still, she wasn't ready to go to sleep. And just being in Mitty's presence and being able to spend the night at her house made her very happy. Not that she wasn't going to try to get her attention, what a waste it would be to just willingly sit here and watch Mitty study.

"Um...What are you looking at?" Natsume muttered as she leaned in closer to examine the problems and variables scrawled neatly in Mitty's almost robotic handwriting. As soon as she saw the equations she was hit with an overwhelming wave of reminder that she was truly, very stupid.

"Calculus," Mitty stated without taking her eyes off of her textbook.

"We should watch a movie or something! We can watch a romance, it will be so much fun!" Forgetting all previous thought, she went shamelessly went off about how much fun the two of them would have. And when Mitty sighed and said she needed to study, Natsume turned into a child.

"Mitty!" she drew out the nickname she had given the other girl in a high-pitched whine, pushing Shizuku enough so she suddenly twitched down her pencil and turned to look up at the now standing Natsume.

"Let me study! I don't have time to watch some stupid movie. I agreed to allow you in my house as long as you did not disrupt my studies." Mitty belted out in frustration, her hands planted firmly onto the table in front of her, causing a few of the many papers to crinkle in protest.

Natsume's hands were pushed against her hips and she held a pout furiously on her face. "...tch," giving up she sat back down onto the couch. Still, like a child, wearing a ridiculous pout. Though after a few exhausting seconds she let go of her expression and groaned out complaints against how mundane it all was.

After a while she found herself yawning. Mitty was still going strong. It had been a long day, filled with a lot of unexpected events. She reclined her head on the back of the suddenly, very comfortable couch. Her body seemed to curl up by itself, her head now resting against the arm of the soft cushions. Mitty either didn't notice, or didn't care. 

Natsume's breathing started to slow rhythmically, though her eyes remained open. Her fingertips tugged at the hem of her shirt, forgetting who's shirt it was and falling asleep before she could take time to think about it. 

 

Waking up was a pain. Mitty shook her firmly, "Natsume, get up."

Natsume's neck felt like it was stuck in one position and she would never be able to move it again. She groaned, opening her eyes just to rub them down with her curled fists. Throwing down her hands and arching her back into a heavy slouch, she managed to sit up. Mitty was in the ktichen and Natsume realized she had passed out on the couch, but then, it looked like Mitty had passed out there, too. Her books were exactly where she had left them the night before and Mitty wasn't one to leave all of her notes around.

"I'm making breakfast." she heard from the kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched back until she thought her muscles would tear apart. Then she dragged her feet into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good morning, Mitty."

"Good morning."

Natsume still hadn't come up from sleep completely, so her head drooped down slightly and she yawned loudly several times. She looked through glazed eyes until Mitty placed a plate full of food in from of her. 

"Oh, thank you." she said as Mitty took a seat at the table, as well. "Where is your dad and brother?"

Mitty stabbed her fork into the food on her plate, "They left earlier this morning, I can't remember exactly why, but Takaya seemed excited so I'm sure it's fine."

Natsume nodded and grabbed her fork. She began hungrily shoving food into her mouth, stopping every once in a while to give Mitty praise for her fantastic cooking. Soon both their plates were cleaned of food, "Thank you, Mitty. That was awesome."

Mitty's expression was quite puzzling to Natsume. Her eyes looked some where far away and her entire body leaned just a little to her right. She seemed to be lost in thoughts and, by the look of it, those thoughts were very worrisome. Everything about how she held herself in those few moments reminded Natsume of the time Mitty had confided in her at the festival; when she had basically told Natsume that she thought Haru didn't really like her. Mitty, coming out of her stupor, took both plates in her hands and took them to the sink.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Natsume leaned over the table as much as she could without standing up.

Mitty turned around, suprised. Then turned away again, the expression she wore at the table making its way back to her. "Haru and I...we got in a fight," Natsume made a small intake of breath that wasn't big enough to be a gasp, but was clearly a sign of shock. Mitty walked to the table and sat again. "It's fine, I said something stupid and I'm going to apologize for it at school."

It wasn't very convincing, but Natsume didn't try to push her for more. Instead she, very frustratingly, calmed her curiosity and decided it wasn't a time to press for details. Thinking about it, Mitty had been acting oddly the night before, too. She let Natsume in so simply and then she never woke her up when she fell asleep on the couch; she had fallen asleep herself. It was all very not Mitty-like. Then, Natsume thought, she must really be sad about her fight with Haru. She wanted nothing more than to help her, she wanted to say the right thing to make Mitty happy. Though it was stupid and meager, this was Mitty's way of confiding in her. She looked up at her, smiling softly, she said, "There is no way everything isn't going to turn out right. This is Haru, after all, and he cares about Mitty a lot."

Mitty raised her head and her eyes glimmered. She was suprised and her heart thumped at Natsume's words. Then she seemed to dive into her own mind again, but this time with a more secure look about her. For a moment, it seemed as if what she had said didn't have much effect. Then Mitty looked up with a refreshingly normal, Mitty-like expression. "You're still wearing Sasayan's clothes."

"Huh?!" Natsume looked down, dumbly suprised considering she never even thought of changing. Her mind flooded with the events of the previous day and soon she was pulling her hair and making strange, almost, moo-ing noises.

"Natsume, stop making that sound!"

 

The two girls had decided it would be most appropriate to return Sasayan's clothes to him as soon as possible. Well, Mitty said that, but Natsume had to beg and cry for her to agree to go along with her. They planned on heading over to Mic-chan's, she was going to call Sasayan to make sure he was there, which she was pretty sure he would be. Natsume said they might even see Haru, which didn't excite Mitty as much as give her this strained, stiff look of shocking discomfort.

Natsume was in the bathroom changing into some clothes Mitty had allowed her to borrow. They weren't at all Natsume's style, but it was all she had and it was fun to dress up in Mitty's clothes. She made the best of what she could with what she was given and actually managed to make a kind of cute outfit out of it all. She held Sasayan's folded clothes in her arms. They smelled citrusy, and they retained a sort of musky boy scent. The musk was probably from baseball fields or really any kind of sport. It was a very Sasayan-like smell.

She picked up her phone, went into her contacts and called him. The phone rang two and a half times before he picked up.

"Hey, Natsume," she could hear clanging and the loud sound of boys banging around, laughing and yelling. She exasperatingly closed her eyes and breathed out in annoyance, thinking about the amount of boys that were probably there and how much she really was not looking forward to being around them.

"Hey, um, so you are at Mic-chan's right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I have your clothes and I'm going there to return them."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Oh, also, is Haru there?"

"Huh? No, I haven't seen him."

Natsume shifted on her feet. "Do you think he might show up?"

Sasayan laughed, "How should I know? He kinda does whatever he wants."

Natsume smiled, despite her worry, "Yeah. Okay, well Mitty and I will be there soon. If he does show up call me and do not let him leave."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to keep him from leaving if he wants to?" he asked, not so much as an actual question, but more of a reminder that they both knew he couldn't if Haru was set on leaving. "Anyways, is everything alright? Did something happen?" Sasayan's tone changed, she could feel that the smile he had when she first called had dissappeared.  
"I'll tell you when I get there. And just try your best to convince Haru to stay if he does show up."

"Okay. Then, see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Sasayan."

"Yup," the call ended and Natsume shoved her phone into her bag, along with Sasayan's clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and found Mitty waiting at the door. Natsume walked to her.

"Okay, I called. He is at Mic-chan's, so we should go there."

Mitty nodded in agreement and then they started out the door together.

 

The walk was pretty far, but they would make it easily enough. While Natsume rambled on most of the time, Mitty thought about Haru. Soon enough, though they still held up conversation, both their thoughts had gone to seperate subjects.

Natsume thought about how she would have had to walk all this way if Sasayan hadn't found her yesterday and oddly, her body would burn every time she thought about how he showed up. And how he couldn't have known she was locked out of her house, but he came anyways because some delivery guy gave him a description of her. But that description couldn't have possibly been exceptional enough Sasayan was sure it was her. It all maddeningly made her burn.

After a while, they were in front of Mic-chan's house. Natsume planted her feet firmly on the pavement, preparing for the large amount of boys she knew would be piled high in there. Mitty stood next to her, mentally preparing herself as well, except she was preparing to face Haru. Natsume looked over at Mitty, and forgetting her own nervousness, she started to worry whether Haru was there or not. If he was, what would happen? It was nerve-wracking. It was Haru, so really anything could happen. Most likely, though, if he was really upset about whatever had happened, he would run away.

Mitty moved first and Natsume followed.


End file.
